


The Final Fall

by stultiloquent



Series: Death Note Poetry [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Referenced Characters, referenced relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stultiloquent/pseuds/stultiloquent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short poem about Light's death</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Fall

blonde obedience          black lace           painted lips        adoring gazes           blank slate

matching haircut             fitted coats        queenly pride          cheated prophet

liquorice game     double entendres        inquisitive eyes     snowy countenance         silenced martyr

graphite ambitions         vigilant/e glasses            tacit deference          disenchanted death

 

Once you reach the top, the fall comes fast, immediate and inevitable.

Your old friends, led by the child you never were, bear unfortunate witness to the downfall of a man they thought they knew. They recoil in horror – scant pity – from across an industrial-grey mausoleum; now looming overhead, the jester that had once entertained your fantasies stand in quiet, malignant glee. He turned out to be the ventriloquist all along. In your faltering vision his ancient permafrost grin grows antagonistic.

At last quivering, you think, how could it have gone so wrong?

Panicked breaths on a heaving chest invite memories of all the boys and girls you’d led straight into the jaws of Death without a second glance. The hands that worshipped you, the wingbeat of a bird you never caged, the queens that made you king for a day. You’ll grapple for their touch, apple-red lips, sharp-witted tongues and sugar-sweet teeth, and they will not come.

 

graphite ambitions         vigilant/e glasses            tacit deference          disenchanted death

matching haircut             fitted coats        queenly pride        cheated prophet                            

blonde obedience          black lace           painted lips        adoring gazes                   blank slate

liquorice game     double entendres        inquisitive eyes     snowy countenance         silenced martyr

 

The disciple despairs, the disillusioned admirer weeps, the rest of the jury watches on in incredulity. The curtain is closing in; delirium draws you away from the horrified audience.

As you close your eyes, you hear the barest rattles of chains.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://stvltiloqvent.tumblr.com/post/120108377517/blonde-obedience-black-lace-painted-lips) on tumblr but i can't work with its formatting to delineate my poem properly so i decided to repost it here.  
>  ~~inspired by a poem by one of the famous modernist poets that wrote projective verses but i can't recall their name or the poem's title now. i'll come back to this.~~  
>  inspired by the forms of Robert Duncan's "Fire (Passages 13)" and George Oppen's "Route".  
> it's a bit brief and short as far as projective verses go but i'm afraid i don't have much material to go on with a mere death scene (plus i'm not even supposed to be composing fanworks, i should be finishing my essays ._.)


End file.
